pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shockstorm/Archive 4
Catagories I accidently added this picture to the X & Y Sprites, and I was wondering if you could fix it. http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Togekiss_Back_BW.gif Thanks! FrozenSolid75 (talk) 21:24, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :Done. In the future you can click the edit button on images and use the thing on the right side to edit/remove categories if you need to. --Shockstorm (talk) 22:25, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Forum What do you think of this? Energy ''X'' 22:42, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Candidates for deletion Hi, I've seen there are several pages marked for deletion on this Wiki, most of them being redirects, and they have been there for quite some time. Why won't any of you admins delete them or just remove the delete template? Icy Flasher (talk) 00:22, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know about other admins, but I've been busy with other stuff so I haven't been able to do much. --Shockstorm (talk) 00:33, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Request Pardon me, but a user from a different wiki, User:Wc383193, is messaging me on this wiki for "unfairly" banning him on this one http://minecraftfanfictions.wikia.com/wiki/Minecraft_Fanfictions_Wiki. Could you block him here so it all stops? ~EpicNachos102 :Yes, of course. He's been blocked, and I deleted your talk page here since I'm assuming you didn't want it. Let me know if you need anything else. --Shockstorm (talk) 18:19, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey shock where you been?--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:27, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :Real life stuff. --Shockstorm (talk) 00:50, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Edit Could you tell me why you reverted my edit on the bot requests I submitted? Ellis99 CODE XANA 11:20, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :Because it was unnecessary and was discussed with absolutely no one before you randomly decided to remove them, which also happens to be a reason why you've been blocked multiple times. Looks like you haven't learned anything. --Shockstorm (talk) 18:33, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I'll discuss it with Energy to see what he thinks of the requests. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:44, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Bot request Hi. I saw you reverted my request. It was agreed here that we would do that. I thought that doing it manually was the best option, but Energy X said it was not. I'm willing to do it manually, but I don't know now. Icy Flasher (talk) 21:13, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :It's probably not possible to use a bot, since the infobox and other templates are used by by both manga and anime pokemon (therefore bot can't differentiate between the two categories), but anyways there isn't a bot active and hasn't been for quite some time. So either way if it's going to be done, it can't be through using a bot. Didn't know there was already a discussion. It's a lot of work to do manually but there's no reason that you can't do so. I don't know what Energy was thinking. He has recently displayed poor judgment anyways without consulting anybody so I wouldn't worry about him. --Shockstorm (talk) 21:23, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Well I was wondering as well about that. I was hoping if the bot could at least sense some letters, so we could make work of it by typing in the episode/chapter codes (IL, JE, AG etc. to change categories if these letters are contained in infoboxes). But I don't know much about bots, anyway. Energy ''X'' 21:49, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey Right thanks Shock. Have you been watching this whole time? Haven't head from you in months.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:31, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Well it's hard here believe me. I didn't know me, Spore and others had loaded so many Bulb/bad images. But I coming through, replaced many images on page.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:41, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Thread of Recommendation Hello, my name is Sci100, and I'm a bureaucrat, administrator, and writer on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki. One of your fellow administrators, Yoponot, may potentially go from having no rights on our wiki to becoming an admin on the wiki. However, a few of my collagues aren't completely convinced of this. So, I decided that who else would know how Yoponot has done as an admin better then other fellow admins on different wikis? With that said, if you coul be brutually honest and describe how Yoponot is as an admin on this wiki, and potentially even recommend his promotion, I would greatly appreciate it. It would help the dicussion process on the Ben 10 Fan Fiction wiki. Thank for your time. The Master Writer is indulging in MURDER once again.... 03:40, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Signature issues So recently I was told I should try asking you again to undelete the template that my signature uses on every wiki I edit at and I have no choice but to have no signature due to this if the template is removed please... Template:Nosubst 04:51, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Popping by Hey Shockstorm! I think I know you from somewhere.... I was wondering if you guys would need a bit of help editing a page or two? Learning templates and the such, and I would enjoy helping out. Experience and the such. Thanks! Reason The reason why is because it makes others aware of the images since the other don't seem to do anything about the images under the template, bad image. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:37, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :Also, we separate Pokemon pages of Pokemon belonging to trainer that appear in different things like, different manga's and different anime's. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:50, December 18, 2015 (UTC) ::It was debated here, Forum:To Create or not to create.... Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:51, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Re:Nice Job No problem at all ! I just do whatever I can do here, whenever I have the time for it! Misch60 (talk) 08:59, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Not Spam !!! I'm not uploading spam !! What's wrong with drawings !!! Kasha Aura West (talk) 13:59, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Kasha Aura West ''' Reply Merry (belated) Christmas to you too! Thanks for saying that, it means a lot :). You should take your time, edit/help/delete etc whenever you have the time to do so, you are also doing a great job when you do edit :).--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:38, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Welcome back. There are some forum threads, which your input can be of great use. 'Energy ''X 22:45, December 26, 2015 (UTC) User Rights Just want to let you know that X has requested to become a Bureaucrat at the User Rights page. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:59, December 27, 2015 (UTC) News Blog Just like to tell you, like I've told others, the news blogs are coming back on the first Sunday of January. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:10, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, they'll look different, a bit, from what they used to look like. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:15, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hi Shock, how you been?--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:40, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about that, but been very careful. I loaded different versions so it wouldn't be the same. I checked very carefully, but I guess I made mistake that one.--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:43, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about that too if that was bad thing. I didn't know what she was doing.--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:47, December 29, 2015 (UTC) I won't cause a war. I'll talk to pokemon gamer, work something out. I understand your message.--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:49, December 29, 2015 (UTC) He's been doing similar things. On an image he uploaded, Ellis99 reverted to Kyurem's version and Kyurem reverted it back just to show up as the uploader. - PokémonGamer 08:08, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Shock I remember a message you told me long ago. Only load a similar image only it's completely different or change from Jpg to Png, that's what you told me. Wait maybe another Admin told me that. That's what I've been doing except my mistake on that one image. Sorry I'll stop.--Kyurem147 (talk) 08:12, December 29, 2015 (UTC) That's still falls under trying to own the image. Changing the file extension to make it a different file name is still trying to own the image. - PokémonGamer 08:15, December 29, 2015 (UTC) I'll stop, no more fighting gamer. I don't wish to fight with anyone for that matter. It was wrong to ask him to keep my images.--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:48, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Ok I'll talk to Lord and list the pages instead. It be over run with images.--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:59, January 4, 2016 (UTC) All right I'll start licensing and I'll tell show the list to Lord.--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:02, January 4, 2016 (UTC) To assist with this, here are the images he did this to me: *Heidayu Bisharp.png --> Heidayu's Bisharp.png *Pyroar XY096.png (tagged for deletion by Kyurem147 claiming spoilers from previews aren't allowed when they are because Lordranged7 has uploaded spoilers, later reuploaded as:) --> Pyroar (XY096).png (later renamed to Pyroar XY097.png because XY078 is now considered a regular episode) *Carrie Sableye.png (tagged for deletion by Kyurem claiming it was from Bulbapedia when it wasn't so Lord could delete it, so he could upload it himself) *Carrie Sigilyph.png (tagged for deletion for the same reason as the Sableye one, I ended up deciding to upload this frame to Bulbapedia when the dub aired but it was retaken as a different screenshot so it's not the same as the one originally on this wikia) *the Celosia and Bryony Pokémon images - PokémonGamer 06:27, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :Weird. When I added this, it said in the wiki activity that I added an Oshawott GIF image from B2/W2 when I didn't. Must be a glitch. - PokémonGamer 06:30, January 4, 2016 (UTC) I'll tag them and you can erase and restore the others.--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:28, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Ok I removed them so you can't delete and restore the right ones. Thanks Gamer it was remembering which ones.--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:38, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Although Shockstorm said a full list since your second talk page archive tells me this has happened before. Those are just the ones Kyurem uploaded over mine. For a better understanding, he meant *can. - PokémonGamer 06:47, January 4, 2016 (UTC) What could you rephrase that?--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:51, January 4, 2016 (UTC) I'm tagging some images Kyurem uploaded from Bulbapedia in early 2014 I found in his uploads, then I'll get to the ones that he was trying to own. - PokémonGamer 07:30, January 4, 2016 (UTC) When you restore Heidayu's Bisharp images, could you rename a few the right way?--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:47, January 4, 2016 (UTC) I don't know Hey don't ask me. I don't know what's going on. Ask ThePokémonGamer. He might have an explanation. DragonSpore18 (talk) 08:21 December 29, 2015 (UTC) Template help Hi, I'm send here by Ellis99, and I've got a question to ask: Do you know how to copy a template from here (or any other Wikia) to my Wikia. I've tried what Ellis told me, but I couldn't accomplish it. Ellis suggested I should use the Roundy's, but that didn't work out either, that's the point she mentioned you. I hope you can help me, I'm new to the Wikia world, so I don't know that much yet, I've figured out some stuff already, but the templates are a mystery to me. Danny199 (talk) 10:08, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :You've probably seen my Talk page, if you haven't, no need to. I asked a few questions yesterday, but I already figured them out myself, apparently I'm not that bad at working with templates. There are, however, a few things I can't figure out: What is the code for the Movepool template, like the one of Pikachu, cause their is no redirection to a template page. Second, I can't get the type colouring, like Pikachu's box is yellow. I tried to switch the types with numbers, but it didn't help. Do I maybe need to take those from here as well? Danny199 (talk) 09:32, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Forum Just to let you know, a new forum has been set up by TPG (ThePokemonGame) on the use of Filb.de images. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:36, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :By the way, the news blog is up. Sorry for creating the episode you deleted, it's because it was on Serebii but then they took it down. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:18, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Another user has re-created the XY106 (red link removed) page. I asked Energy X but it seems he isn't available because of time zones. The thing behind this was I was able to trick Dephender on Serebii with a convincing photoshopped scan into reading the scan, translating it, and adding the title which I, prior to that, sent to UPratik 12, but it's been spreading since he added it to BMGf when that was only a joke. I'm sorry this title was spread across the fandom and eventually added here (but when I saw it was on here yesterday, I sent it to deletion). I even told the user who re-added it that the title is fake on their talk page, but he's still doing it. - PokémonGamer 07:30, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Nevermind. X took care of it. - PokémonGamer 15:01, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Signatures Hi, I don't know how to customise my signature. I am not sure what to do. Please help me. Mario101luigi202peach404 18:43, January 13, 2016 (UTC) I'm not getting how to add color and such. 20:42, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Oh! It works! Thank you sssooo much! -- [[User talk:Mario101luigi202peach404|Mario101 peach404 21:12, January 13, 2016 (UTC) User Rights I have applied at the suggestion of X for the user rights of Content Moderators here. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:25, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Move image Could you explain why this image you uploaded nearly two years ago looks and has the very same width, height and file size as Bulba's? this. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:49, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :Same for this, this and this. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:02, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, could you comment on the latest forum about Pokemon sprites too? Here it is. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:53, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay then and who were you talking about when it comes to plagiarism? Ellis99 Volcanion 18:44, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::Ahh, I understand about the plagiarism. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:49, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::It looks like they copied them from Bulba because I just checked the upload times between the two. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:04, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Bulbapedia Sorry to nose in, but when you were talking to Ellis, you said Bulb copies from us. Why can't we from them if they can from us?--Mario101luigi202peach404 20:15, January 23, 2016 (UTC) True, I get it now. --Mario101luigi202peach404 17:00, January 24, 2016 (UTC) They on Bulbapedia have a rule against copying from us anyway, or any fansite in that matter, unless they have permission. It's just that nobody there can help it and copies from us sometimes. Or finds images on Google that redirect here. - PokémonGamer 17:34, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Reply Eh, another one bites the dust. Sad to see more people go. But, if you do return someday, then let me know to restore the user rights. Energy ''X'' 18:42, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Hi there Shockstorm! I was wondering if you become affiliateswith other wikias, or if I have to ask permission or something. Best regards, Lyra Lyra Ashwood (talk) 18:12, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Alright then... Ellis99 Volcanion 15:33, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :Actually, I think you sent your message to the wrong person as I didn't send you a message. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:35, May 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Ohh, okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:04, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey there Shock, I just had an idea for when you might want to take a breather for duties. You could become a Content Moderator! I'm one and its roles are similar to being an admin, but without the rights to block people. By having this role, it could take a heavy weight off you want to take some time off. Hope this helps :) Ellis99 Volcanion 10:41, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Images Could you tell me how to upload into the summary box to get it to the image?--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:41, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Wait a minute, now that recall if I wanted to load image I'd the categories name in the summary box so it show up on the image. I think I did that once I just forgot.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:46, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Now you got me confused and worried. I now know I'm not supposed to load them separate, but still I did something wrong again? You and Gamer said if I want to change an image just reload over that one. I was just doing what ya'll said. Is this about quality?--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:54, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Ok I get it images that already high quality (or I think sharp) don't need to be reloaded. I'm guessing it what those images, sharp since I looked a them again. Next time I'll look closely before I reload. That's another thing I've learned.--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:25, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Re:Stats Thanks for helping me out! I just added the stats to the Kalos Pokémon, so I don't believe there aren't Pokémon left out. There are Pokémon though who have different stats in Generation I till V than in Generation VI, so they might need their stats from Gen I till V on their page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:53, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Resignation Then I say welcome back. Energy ''X'' 21:25, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Welcome back to the team! I have made your name orange again~--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:59, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Welcome back! :) Mario101luigi202peach404 22:31, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Welcome back. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:37, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks all :) --Shockstorm (talk) 18:50, May 16, 2016 (UTC) ::You're welcome! :)--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:21, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Variant temp Could you contribute to this debate here? Ellis99 Volcanion 07:37, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Could you comment on the request of a users right's here. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:27, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Re:Walkthroughs He never learns apparently. Have checked them as well and they are indeed plagiarized from Bulbapedia, seems some images as well. Thanks for messaging me and I have blocked him.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:59, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Re:Pokepower You are right, it has been 20 days. If you say so, I will apply again, with your vote, it would be indeed a total of 3 votes for "Yea", so I would pass, so it is worth another try. Misch60 (talk) 10:47, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Edits So, why do you place the or templates down? That is to say, to me, it makes more sense to place it above, for it looks slightly weird in mobile skin. Energy ''X'' 18:52, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Reply Good enough. Although I can't help but feel most of them are abandoned... Energy ''X'' 16:24, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Reply I'll just wait for next episode. If I miss again, I'll accept it.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:42, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Reply It seems a bit out of place, so to speak, to just promote the Spanish variant of the Wiki, when there are many other versions in different languages. Plus, I remember too well that there was a time they made a section close to the infobox of all Pokémon pages (only the creature ones), where they gave links of other sites that had the same Pokémon page. We were not even mentioned and were just placed at that interlanguage link at the bottom of the page, along with other sites. While they (thankfully) removed that section, I still have some disdain towards them, for they don't even bother coming in here to at least edit a bit. All this said, I won't mind if the interlanguage link are restored in the template, but I don't think it is (or, rather was) right enough to link towards that place when they ignore us. Energy ''X'' 20:41, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Okay, but I was only asking them. My opinion is that we shouldn't use them, but as it's allowed, I accept it. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:48, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Pokémon GO wikia User_talk:Energy_X#Pok.C3.A9mon_GO_wikia Hilycker (talk) 20:06, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Pokemon GO wikia - reply User_talk:Energy_X#Pokemon_GO_wikia_-_reply Hilycker (talk) 17:14, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Why are the forums not more like This?It just looks so much better.Skyblade743 (talk)Skyblade743 Move Badges Just wondering if you are responsible for adding move pages to be potential ways to get a badge? If so I would like to let you know that some pages like Ember don't qualify. Maybe this could be due to my new infobox being used. If that is the case can you make it so pages I have updated with those infoboxes can be also be apart of the move edits badge system. --Rai 水 (talk) 04:51, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Gender Blanche Why block Blanche? You have a source TRUE? The video ? Other than Reddit course. -- That page is going to be in constant turmoil of edits. I suggest setting her Gender category to "Unknown" and locking it in that state until Hanke specifies otherwise. This will respect both the LGBT community fighting for her neutrality, and the original creator of the character for not specifying a sex for the character (only pronouns). While none of the leaders sexes were specifically proclaimed by the creators, however, I feel that it is okay to leave them as Female and Male respectively since there is little debate. I do agree with the above poster, we need solid proof from the creator to be locking the page from edits, so "Unknown" is best in that regard as well. DemosAris (talk) 13:58, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Highlight The first installment to RTP has been created. This is the message I want, "The grand unveiling of the first Pokémon to be rated is here. Cast your votes in now!" Here is the link. --Rai 水 (talk) 04:55, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Image categories Sorry didn't know about the bot. I thought I was doing good/honest thing. I didn't think the dream art counted as anime artwork. I didn't mean to cause a problem.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:40, July 29, 2016 (UTC) I really didn't mean to cause trouble. I just thought the anime categorie wasn't necessary for the dream images since well their not anime. Now I know I swear do that again.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:46, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Fine Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:57, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Reply Yeah, thanks. I am feeling old, though. Energy ''X'' 21:41, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Reply Well, the Episode Plot/Chapter Plot headlines have been like that for a really long time. It doesn't seem to hurt much, either, to have them stay capped. If anything, to decap the word "Plot" would be better to change it as a bot. Too many episodes and chapters to do that manually. As for the bullets, it is redundant to make a list that consists of one item; I just don't see much of a point in that. Energy ''X'' 21:10, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Re:Revert I revert it because the C in Main characters was supposed to be capitalized. But I made a little mistake when I saw Main Characters like this was in red. Sorry about that.--Jokeman20 (talk) 01:40, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Sprites You added an extra column. :P It created too many columns for the 10 column row, and so it was pushing stuff out from under the header. I don't know what the GO pokémon templates should be like, so I'll let someone else get that. :) If you can translate it, I will have a much much easier time with it, also a link to the template on the Español wiki would be nice too. :) Pokémon GO Do the images have to be sprites? Can they be big?--Kyurem147 (talk) 04:51, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Favor Can you delete this blog page because it is a duplicate. As for the original one, which is the new installment of RTP is here. The message that I want to use and I intend to use for the time being is "It's that time again! It's week 2 (the number changes by week) and another Pokémon has been picked to be rated." --Rai 水 (talk) 05:21, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for deleting that for me. May you join chat, even for a little bit? --Rai 水 (talk) 05:38, August 5, 2016 (UTC) ::I think I knew the problem. I didn't add the RTP category to the new blog. I added it now so maybe you can try again. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:45, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Help Hey Shock. Everything a little messed up. Do you think you could do something about this?--Jokeman20 (talk) 21:03, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Hiya Shock. Listen can you block Nightmare2016? It's insulting different pages.--Jokeman20 (talk) 16:46, August 13, 2016 (UTC) About the GS Sprite Template Hi Shockstorm! I was finally able to split the GS Sprite Template into 2 new templates. (G Sprite Template and S Sprite Template) I also want to request a deletion of the already split GS Sprite template. (Link: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:GS_Sprite this one) I hope these two newly split template would help! Mrs.red bird #1 girl in the world! 20:21, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Stats I was wondering how you felt about me adding a feature to the stats template. Making up to five bars, each bar indicating a tier that value of a number of a stat falls under. I have done plenty of research to determine the best approach to place the numbers in by tier. If you look here, you will see on the Poké Box something that my idea would look like. If you have questions on the numbers of each tier I can tell you. The reason I want to do this is because not everyone is familiar with the value of certain numbers for stats. This will help. --Rai 水 (talk) 05:28, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Ninetales Animation Hey, I noticed you haven't done the battle animation for Ninetales, so if you're going to add it, here's the link: http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-l80vHvoevEs/VHQI-xZEcgI/AAAAAAAAAS0/wZ5gQ22PbEU/s1600/ninetales-2.gif Slayingthehalcyon Hey Shockstorm, i got bad news Slaying's no longer with us as a user on here check his blog & I see Ellis99 has done that huh i see, Anyway chat with you tomorrow. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 03:59, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Blanche Please change Blanches gender to unknown. It's been officially stated that their gender is up to us, so no, canonically they're neither female nor male. Also, please take a look at the discussion here , there are enough infos about it already (since the beginning of August actually) and they're still referred to as female. Thank you. Shiny Female Staraptor Gif Hey. I heard your looking for shiny Gif's. Do you want me to upload my Shiny Staraptor's Gif? Thanks Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 22:09, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Ok but there is one problem... I need to be taught how to make one! Is their a code or something